


Cancer

by Nam_Angel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nam_Angel/pseuds/Nam_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has terminal cancer and only has one wish....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cancer

It had been three years at this point; three beautiful years with the man of his dreams. It had been last year when the Doctor had given them the news that Eren’s short lover had cancer. Levi had a massive brain tumor, this brain tumor would slowly kill him. The Doctors could try trial treatments, pills, surgery but none of that would save him, His Levi, His Fiancee, His Love, His Everything.  
“Levi? Levi wake up?” He posed his words as a question because at this stage of the game he never really knew when Levi would be awake or asleep.  
“Hmph.” Was all he received from the black haired man in the hospital bed. Eren leaned over the pale, frail man; His face hovering inches over his. Levi’s eyes were black and purple, sunken in from his lack of eating and drinking. He was a shell of who he once was; His eyes were now cloudy instead of having bright and glossy colour to them.  
“Come on Levi… Please wake up. You haven’t eaten in two days.” Eren pleaded with him to wake up, even if it was just for a little while.  
“Alright…” Levi croaked, using Eren to help him sit up, It hurt Levi to move now, even talking tired him.  
Eren gently set out Levi’s favourite danish and tea, looking for pillows to help prop up his lover. It broke Eren up to see Levi hurting, the man he had held countless nights, comforted, kissed, made love to, laughed with…. Eren had fallen madly in love with this cranky man.Now, he was watching this cranky man die right in front of his eyes. There was a very long silence as Levi slowly brought the flaky pastry to his dry lips, he chewed then swallowed.  
“Eren?” Levi asked quietly as the brunette sat down beside the male on the hospital bed.  
“Yes Ol-uh Levi?” Eren snickered at the nickname that Levi didn’t like at all.  
“Can we be married…. before this kills me…. I want to be Levi Jaeger…” Levi avoided Eren's gaze as he spoke, the older male bit into the pastry again to wait for an answer.  
Eren chuckled softly before taking the man's hand in his, gently stroking his fingers over his frail knuckles, observing how dark Eren looked compared to Levi.  
“Of course we can, I’ll get it arranged for the day after tomorrow,” Eren gave one of his dumb goofy grins, in an attempt to get Levi to laugh, crack a smile. SOMETHING!  
The sick looking man nodded and set the pastry down on the table, turning his nose up at the hot mug of tea. Food didn’t appeal to Levi anymore; the only thing Levi wanted was to be Levi Jaeger and die in the man of his dreams arms. He knew how morbid that sounded but it was the only thing he wished for… what else could he wish for in a hospital bed as his body slowly killed.  
“I miss you at home, the house is a mess and I never have time for anything… I’m either here, home, work or sleeping.” Eren sighed, pulling Levi into his arms.  
“Clean the goddamn house you idiotic pig,” Levi snorted, nuzzling his head into the crook of Eren’s neck, searching for the comfort he knew all too well. The comfort came from his smell of a bonfire on a late november night; with a clear sky, loud music, friends, and drinks. Levi inhaled the scent deep into his lungs, trying to keep it there for as long as he could, wishing it would make the cancer go away.  
“Alright, I guess I’ll spend my day off at home cleaning instead of coming in here with you.” Eren teased before receiving a whimper from Levi.  
“N-no… Don’t stay home…. I don’t like it when you don’t come see me.” Levi murmured quietly, Eren was the only thing that kept Levi alive at this point, his heart was beating for that green eyed beauty.  
“I’m just kidding Levi… I’d never miss a day with you… ever.” Eren knew his days with Levi were numbered, so he was going to spend all the time he could with the love of his life. After another few moments of silence Eren began to hum the song they had danced to on their first date. “A Drop in the Ocean” by Ron Pope is what it was called, Eren had always loved the song; Levi had even learned to play it on piano just for him.  
The hours ticked by, passing as they normally did. Barely any talking while Eren held Levi until the morphine drip knocked him out for the night. Eren rose from the bed after tucking Levi in like a small child, kissing his tender lips and then left. He never stuck around too long… if he did he would end up crying.

*The Day After Tomorrow*

Eren had gotten himself a crisp white shirt with a tie, got a haircut and tracked down a priest. They would have to get a nurse to witness the marriage… not that it would matter anyway. He wondered if Levi would actually wear the button up shirt and tie he sent to the hospital… probably not.  
Eren sat in Levi’s stuffy Black Chevy Car for what seemed like forever, he just ran memories of their relationship in his head. They had fucked in this car, talked, laughed, started dating and even got engaged right in this very spot. The only reason they got engaged in here was because it started pouring outside so Levi wouldn’t get out of the car.Finally after shedding a few tears, Eren started the car, listening to the engine purr as he drove towards the hospital to marry Levi.  
It was 2 in the afternoon when the ceremony started, by 2:45 they were exchanging vows or well Eren was.. Levi’s chest was hurting a lot today so he didn't want to talk. Eren, held Levi’s hands tightly in his as he took a breath to recite the vows he had committed to memory.  
“Levi Ackerman. I fell in love with you the day you spilt your coffee all over my brand new jeans. Your eyes, the way your hair bounced and that cute little smile you have when I get you to laugh. At first I thought you were a complete and utter asshole but now… Now you are the man I fell head over heels for. From your obsession with cleaning to the noise you make in our most private moments. I love you Levi and I promise to swear myself to you from now until the end of time.” Eren wiped a tear from his eye, gazing at Levi with all the love he held in his body, now shining in his eyes.  
Levi wiggled his fingers as a sign for them to speed the fuck up and make him Mr. Levi Jaeger. Eren chuckled softly as the priest told him to slip the ring onto Levi’s finger and kiss his groom. His groom… Levi was Eren’s… Eren was Levi’s… They were one in the same now.. Lovers for eternity.Eren bent down to kiss Levi’s dry, chapped lips to seal the deal, Eren’s arms held the boy gently as they shared a passionate kiss for the first time in forever.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was later that night when Eren and Levi lid silently in a bed, holding each other like they always had. Eren enjoyed this, even if it wasn’t the love making Eren really wanted.  
“Levi?” Eren asked, he could barely feel the other male breathing as they lid there.  
“Hmm?” Levi hummed softly, not really completely aware of Eren holding him or even being there.  
“I love you. A lot.” Eren whispered quietly while he twirled his gold wedding band around his ring finger with the word “Forever” engraved on it, it matched Levi’s and they were the most beautiful things that he had ever seen.. next to Levi of course.  
“I….” Levi gasped for air as he tried to speak, his heart monitor was beginning to beep louder.  
“Love…” Yet again Levi gasped for air.  
“You too…” Levi’s body slumped against Eren, panting slightly.  
Eren gently kissed the boy, holding onto his hand as if that would keep the poor man here. That it would take the cancer away but he knew it wouldn’t happen.  
“Eren… It hurts… I can’t breath…” Levi had tears burning in his eyes as he said this, he knew his time was nearing and frankly… so did Eren.  
“Just relax baby… it will be all over soon I promise.” Eren cooed softly as he held Levi tighter to him.  
“Sing… the..” Levi hacked and coughed at the simple sentence. Eren knew what he wanted, he wanted to hear Eren’s bad singing voice sing their song. The one he sang all too often. The one he had been humming when coffee had been spilt on him that day at the cafe.  
You are my sunshine, My only sunshine.  
You make me happy when skies are gray,  
You’ll never know dear, how much I love you.  
Please don’t take my sunshine away.  
It was those words that lulled Levi into a permanent sleep, he wasn’t in pain anymore, he wasn’t suffering and he was in a better place. The tears burned in Eren's eyes as he held his composure as he covered his frail Levi with a white sheet, then as he left the room he told the nurse outside Levi was gone. Soon after the words left his mouth, Eren ran outside and let out a scream of pure anguish at the sky.  
“Bring him back…” Eren whimpered.  
The brunette's body shook as he dropped to his knees and began sobbing uncontrollably, Levi was gone, Half of him died in that hospital room. Now the car would feel empty… the house would feel empty and now… Eren’s heart felt empty.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I didn't cause too many tears with this!


End file.
